In general, various types of bags or cases such as bags, knapsacks, backpacks, handbags, mobile phone cases, and jotter cases (hereinafter, referred to as a ‘bag’) are each provided with an accommodation space therein, an opening which communicates with the outside, and a means for opening and closing the opening.
Among others, a bag, which is provided with a flap for covering an opening, is also widely used. A fastening means is installed at a free end of the flap so as to be attached to or detached from a bag body, such that the opening of the bag is closed or opened by fixing or separating the flap.
Patent Documents 1 and 2 disclose that magnets are provided on corresponding surfaces of the free end of the flap and the bag body so that the flap is attached to the bag body by coupling the magnets. The configuration in which the flap and the bag body are attached to each other by means of the magnets as described above is applied to and used for various accommodating structures such as jotter cases or mobile phone cases as well as the bag.
While a small-sized bag such as a handbag or a mobile phone case has a fixed size, a larger bag such as a backpack or a knapsack requires a long fixing means to correspond to the amount of items accommodated therein. To this end, a strap is provided on the flap, a magnet is provided on the strap, and a buckle of which the position is adjustable is provided on the strap so that a length of the strap may be adjusted.
FIG. 1 illustrates an example of a bag provided with a flap in the related art. As illustrated in FIG. 1, a flap F for opening and closing an opening of a bag B is openably and closably provided on an upper end portion of the bag B, and straps S1 are provided on the flap F and extend to the outside from the flap F. Buckles 1 are provided at free ends of the straps S1 so as to be fixed to or separated from a bag body B.
There is applied a fastening structure in which multiple holes are formed in the strap S1 so that the strap S1 is coupled to the buckle 1 having a hook and a position is adjusted as the hook is coupled to or decoupled from the hole, and as a result, a range to be covered by the flap F may be adjusted, and a magnet is attached to the buckle so that the buckle may be conveniently fastened and separated.
The combination of the strap and the buckle having the hook provides a decorative effect by itself and is substantially intended to provide a convenient manipulation by means of attachment and detachment of the magnet.
FIG. 2 is a photograph specifically illustrating an example of a bag in the related art in which a strap of a flap is fastened by a magnet, and FIG. 3 is a partial side view illustrating a state in which the strap and a buckle illustrated in the FIG. 2 are coupled to a bag body. As illustrated in FIGS. 2 and 3, a first magnet 11 is embedded in the bag body B, and a buckle 1 of which the position is adjustable is provided on the strap S extending from the flap F.
An auxiliary strap S-1 is connected to the buckle 1, and a second magnet 21 is provided at an end portion of the auxiliary strap S-1 so that the second magnet 21 is attached to or detached from the first magnet 11 provided on the bag body B.
Any one of the first magnet 11 and the second magnet 21 may be made of metal.
The flap fastening structure of the bag in the related art has the following problems.
1. The dual structure includes the strap S which is fastened to the buckle 1, and the auxiliary strap S-1 which is connected to the buckle 1 and attached to or detached from the bag body B, and as a result, the dual structure is very complicated, such that there occurs a defect in an external appearance of the bag.
2. The protruding complicated straps and the protruding buckle easily collide with outside objects, and as a result, there is a problem in that the straps and the buckle are easily separated.
3. Because of a number of subsidiary elements, there is a problem in that costs are increased, it is difficult to manufacture the product, and a process is complicated.
4. It is necessary to necessarily separate the auxiliary strap positioned below the strap in order to disassemble the flap. That is, it is necessary to perform an inconvenient operation of lifting up the strap S and holding the magnet of the auxiliary strap S-1 to separate the magnet.
5. Because the attached magnet is exposed, there is concern that the magnet is likely to be damaged due to external impact.
6. There is a problem in that it is difficult to adjust the strap in accordance with a volume of the bag, and the attached magnet is easily separated and lost as the bag is used.
Therefore, to solve the aforementioned problems, there is a need for a flap fixing buckle capable of providing an organized external appearance and capable of being more conveniently used.